SparksFlash's Great Adventure
by JikanofTime
Summary: My first story. There's a new villian in town and SparksFlash, the messed up pegasus, must stop him, while also trying to figure out his love life... I suck at summaries...
1. My adventure begins

**MLP SparksFlash's Great Adventure**

**Note: I don't own MLP, anything you recognize I don't own Fairy Tail is not mine it tis my sisters**

**Chapter **_**1 **_**My Adventure Begins**

It all started with me heading over to Twilight's house. When I got there Twilight was busy searching through her books to realize that my wing was not the right shape for a wing.

She turned around and yelled," What happened to you, are you okay?!"

I replied," Yes, I'm fine."

I started to help her search through the books. Suddenly Spike ran in.

He yelled," Sparks, Princess Celestia wants to see you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I got there Celestia was stacking scrolls from Twilight in neat piles.

I asked," You wanted to see me?"

She replied," Oh, Sparks, I didn't hear you come in."

I asked," So what did you want to see me for?"

She replied," Well, every other pony has appeared in one of these windows, but looking closely there aren't any with you in them. Recently we have found hidden rooms in the castle, in one of them we found a bunch of pictures of you fighting off evil, one of them showed a villain that I don't recognize. So I wanted to know if you recognized it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we got to where the pictures/paintings of me were. The one she showed me had a dark mist in it, I realized that it looked like an evil shadow. Then I realized my amazingly blue fur and my awesome lightning bolt cutie mark.

She asked," Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

I replied," Honestly I haven't, but I'll keep my eye out for it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I told the others Fairy Tail asked," So why are you scared? It was probably just your shadow."

I replied," Well, it wasn't, and I need your guys' help to stop it."

Twilight asked," I want to know, do you know where we're going?"

I replied," No idea."

%%%%%%%%%%%

When we got on the train, Twilight came and sat by me.

She said," I realize how horrible it must be for you to be the only one of us that doesn't have an Element of Harmony."

I said," That isn't the real reason you came to sit by me is it."

She replied," Your right, but I can't tell you the real reason."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we got off the train I realized that we were dropped off in the middle of nowhere.

I yelled," Hey, you dropped us off at the wrong place!"

Twilight said," I don't think so."

She pointed to where the remains of a castle used to be.

Pinkie Pie yelled," Oh My Gosh, it's a deserted castle, I love it. Thank you I love the desert."

Applejack grabbed Pinkie by the shoulder and pulled out of the air onto the ground. Flutter shy saw a scorpion scurry by and jumped into my hooves. I glared at her. Rarity stopped a few feet behind us to straighten her bags that spike was holding.

I asked," Rarity, why did you pack so much stuff, and why is Spike holding it."

Fairy Tail came up behind me and yelled," He isn't!"

I looked back and realized that she had four boxes and ten bags on her back.

I asked," Why did you pack your entire house?"

She replied," Well, I forgot to get the kitchen sink."

I sighed," You don't need all that stuff."


	2. entering the castle

MLP SparksFlash's Great Adventure

Chapter 2 Entering the Castle

When we finally got in the castle, and Rarity left some of her stuff behind, I felt an evil presence.

I exclaimed," Guys there's something evil in here!"

Twilight replied," I can sense it too."

We continued on walking. We eventually ran into a wall. I realized that it was a dead end.

I said," Guys we've ran into a dead end."

Pinkie yelled," I love dead ends."

Applejack asked," Do you know where we are anyways?"

I replied," I'm not sure."

From behind us an evil voice said," Use magic on all the statues and you will find the way deeper into the tunnel to find the stone."

Twilight asked," What stone?"

I replied," The evil shadow isn't in this castle, we have to get four stones from the other four castles and the stone here to awaken the castle he is in and stop him from destroying Equestria."

The shadow monster shot in front of me then hit the stones above me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I regained consciousness I didn't remember anything, except that I was SparksFlash.

Twilight asked," Are you okay Sparks?"

I asked," Who are you?"

Twilight said," Girls, I need to use a memory spell, stand back."

All the ponies stepped backwards so that Twilight could do the spell. After she finished the spell, I remembered everything that I had forgotten.

I asked," Did I really forget everything?"

Twilight replied," Yes, you forgot everything."

Pinkie asked," Is it fun to forget stuff?"

I replied," Not really."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we got back to the main room Twilight and Rarity used magic on the statues. I watched a door open up on the floor right under Pinkie.

She yelled," I found….."

She fell through the hole in the floor and was pretty much enjoying it. Then all the other ponies jumped in. When we got down into where the hole led I noticed that the path led to where the stone I needed was at. I grabbed the stone and ran. Suddenly the entire castle started to collapse. I helped Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, and Applejack out of the hole. When we got out of the castle I ran to the train station.


End file.
